Cato and Clove, a Story of Hope
by Fandoms-Girl
Summary: All of Clove's life she's dreamed of being a tribute in the Hunger Games. This is her year to shine. But when the tributes are chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, she learns that her crush, Cato, will also be going into the arena. This is a story of life over love. In the Hunger Games, you never know how things will go. Will Clove live? Will she end up with Cato?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi! My name is Natalie and this is my Clato fanfiction! I hope you like it! Any helpful suggestions would be great! **

I've trained my whole life for these few weeks. I am a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. I'm standing on my platform getting ready to run. As the clock is counting down in front of me, I make eye contact with Cato, the other tribute from District 2, and the love of my life. He winks at me and I try to hide my smile. My name is Clove. This is my story. Let's start from the beginning, the day the volunteers were chosen.

* * *

I wake up. Ugh….. another day to go train. I have knife throwing practice today. I am training to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. My biggest fears, I will not be chosen to be in or that I am, along with my crush, Cato. I have trained my whole life for those few weeks in the arena where I can prove myself not to be weak. I get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning mom."

"Good morning sweetie. What are you doing today?"

"Same as usual."

"When are they picking the tributes to volunteer?"

"In five days. These next couple practices have to be perfect!"

"Well I know you'll do great. I have strong hopes for you Clove," she says while looking down at the newspaper and drinking her coffee.

"Thanks mom."

As I eat my breakfast I wonder who my biggest competition is. There's Leah, that bratty girl from the richer part of the district, but she's not persistent enough. There's also Shannon, but she's not accurate enough. In my opinion, I am the best option. As I finish my breakfast I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Mom!" I answer the door, and there stands the most gorgeous man alive, Cato.

I stand there, speechless. I must look like a fool. I finally get myself together enough to say, "Oh hi Cato! What brings you here?"

"Well, when I walk to training I pass your house, so I was wondering if you would like to walk there with me?"

I'm stunned. "Um, sure! Let me go get my shoes on! Feel free to come in while I look."

"Ok, thanks," he says stepping in. "Nice house."

"Thanks," I say, "Mom! Where are my shoes?"

"I put them in your room!"

"Stop touching my stuff!"

As I say that I see Cato grin. I am still a little confused as to why he came here today, but I don't care. As I find my shoes and put them on I have a thought, what if he knows something? What if he knows who's going into the arena?! I quickly push the thought out of my head. I head back downstairs to the living room and see my mom talking to Cato. I hurry to get us out of here."Bye mom! We don't want to be late!"

As we walk I say to Cato, "I'm sorry about her, she gets a lit-,"

He cuts me off. "Clove, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Cato?"

"This is um… really awkward, but I really like you. And I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

I stand speechless once again. "I would love that!" I finally muster out.

"Oh, thank God! I thought you would say no."

"Well, I didn't!"

As we approach the training center I see them, Leah and Cathryn, the stuck up twins. They have tortured me every day for seven years. "Um, Cato, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok," he says as he kisses my cheek.

I swear, my heart skipped a beat. As I walk towards Leah and Cathryn I hear them laugh. "Look at you, miss no one going out with the hottest guy here," Leah says.

"She probably thinks she's so cool," Cathryn laughs.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do? Like train."

"Oh please," Leah says like she knows everything, "we all know I'm going in this year. And next year it's Cathryn's turn to shine. And where does that leave you? Oh yeah, nowhere! Ha ha ha."

"We'll just see about that," I say as I walk away.

**Did you like it? I own none of this except for the few characters I've added! All credit goes to Suzanna Collins! Please give me suggestions! Should I do Cato's POV?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So my goal is to update everyday or if not every other day. The only exception, I will almost never update on Thursdays because I dance from 5-9 and I'll usually have homework. Thank you to DeathAssassinFaerie and Clato 27** **for reviewing and following! I've decided to do Cato's POV. I'm gonna back track to the beginning for Cato's POV just so you know.**

**Cato's POV**

****You can do this. You can do this Cato. This is what I keep telling myself as I approach the door of Clove's house. Clove. She is the prettiest girl I've ever seen. It's now or never. My dad is one of the managers of the training center so I know things. Things like that today is the day we will have to show off in front of the judges to be chosen to volunteer. Everyone knows I'm going to be the male tribute so this is one of the last chances I will have to tell her that I have feelings for her. I'm nervous and I don't know why. I'm not nervous about going into an arena and possibly facing death, but I'm scared of telling a girl that I like her!? What's up with that!? I get to the door and knock. Moments later she is at the door.

She stands there speechless. It's kinda cute actually."Oh hi Cato! What brings you here?" she finally says.

"Well, when I walk to training I pass your house, so I was wondering if you would like to walk there with me?"

"Um, sure! Let me go get my shoes on! Feel free to come in while I look."

"Ok, thanks."

"Mom! Where are my shoes?" she says and argues with her mom about it. Finally I hear her say "Stop touching my stuff!" I grin at that. I talk to her mom for a little bit while Clove is getting her shoes on. When she comes down and sees us talking she blushes and quickly yells, "Bye mom! We don't want to be late!"

We walk and talk for a while and when she starts to say, "I'm sorry about her, she gets a lit-," I cut her off. "Clove, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Cato?" She looks a little nervous.

"This is um… really awkward, but I really like you. And I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

She just stands there. I start to worry that she'll say no when she says, "I would love that!"

"Oh, thank God! I thought you would say no," I say then sigh with relief.

"Well, I didn't!" she says and I smile a little.

As we approach the training center I see her expression change.

"Um, Cato, I'll talk to you later." she says.

"Ok," I say then kiss her cheek.

I see her cheeks flush and I know that she likes me too by the way she reacts. I look at my watch and see that training doesn't start for another 10 minutes so I walk over to John and Steve, a couple of the many friends I have.

"Hey guys," I say as soon as I was over there.

"Hey," Steve says, "who was that girl you were talking to and kissed?"

"Yeah. Who could make 'Mr. Strong and only cares about himself' man turn all mushy?" John says.

"Clove. And shut the hell up John. Just because I kissed a girl on the cheek does not mean I'm going all mushy."

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that. Just be careful, Cato. Don't let a girl get in your way of getting into the arena. It's not worth it," John says.

"Whatever," is all I say before walking into the training center.

**How'd you guys like it? Sorry it's kinda short. I wanted to catch up with Cato's POV before I started anything new with Clove. Yes, it may seem like I've changed Cato, a lot, but no one ever knew what went through his head. And yes, people may say, "Well he wasn't a softy." You know what I say to them? Shut the hell up. People can look really strong and confident on the outside, but be the most insecure person on the outside. That's KINDA what I'm doing with Cato. I won't change him to much though. Sorry for any errors. Today's been a long day because we had a party and there were lots of people at my house. Any requests for stuff to happen? I'm up to any suggestions! Any predictions on what will happen next? I already have the next part planned out. Anyways, review please with any suggestions, predictions, helpful tips, or opinions! Good night my Clovlies! (That's what I'm going to call you all from now on!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot! I've started crying while reading them because I didn't think anyone would like this, but apparently people do! I love you all! All the chapters should be longer now because I have to do two POVs. So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Clove's POV**

I need to be chosen to volunteer now. I am so sick of them thinking they're better than me just because their family has more money. As I walk into training I see the head of the center, Emma Cowell. She won the 67th Hunger Games. She is thought to be one of the fiercest victors ever. She is very strong, accurate, and intimidating. She was also the youngest victor ever, winning at the age of 13. She founded the gym after she won. Then it hits me, yesterday our coach, Sarah Smith, said that there was a surprise for us. And now I know what the surprise is, Emma only comes when it is testing day. Today we are going to choose will volunteer at the reaping.

I hope I'm ready, I really needed those extra days of practice. I approach her, "Hi Ms. Cowell, how are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you for asking. What is your name?" she says.

"Clove."

"Well Clove, I look forward to seeing you perform today, you look like a fighter."

"Really! Thank you Ms. Cowell! I must go get in a couple minutes of training now, nice meeting you."

"Ok, you have two hours before we start. Good luck."

"Thanks, bye!" I think to myself, maybe I do have a chance. If I can make it into the arena all my hard work will have paid off. Everyone will look up to me. I'll be able to take care of my mother again. I see Cato and walk up to him, "Hey."

"Oh, hi Clove. What was that about outside?" he asks me.

"Oh, nothing really. So are you nervous?" I say trying to change the subject.

"No, not really. Sarah says I'm at the top of the leader board. Did you look to see where you are?"

"No, I'm always second, behind Leah."

"Well, this time you aren't."

"Did I fall into third behind Shannon? Darn it."

"No, Clove, you are in first with a fifty point lead."

I can't believe it! I am so excited I hug Cato tightly.

"Wow for such a small girl, you're quite strong." he says.

I pull away, looking down at my feet. "Oops! I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I look up and our eyes meet. Before I know it, Cato is leaning in to kiss me.

**Cato's POV**

****I don't know how I did it, but somehow I managed to get the courage to kiss her. Her lips are soft and she doesn't pull away. I feel like I really connect with her. We've been aiming for the same goal since we were little. I can't believe I never talked to her before today. She seems really cool. I've never seen her out before though. I don't think she has many friends, but I can't understand why. A million thoughts are swirling through my head at once. I pull away as soon as I hear laughter. Who would be laughing at us?

**Clove's POV**

I can't believe this, but I didn't stop him. Normally I would be so against this because I need to stay focused, but for some reason I'm not against it. Just as his lips touch mine I hear laughter. Great, not them, because of course, the laughter is coming from none other than Leah and Cathryn. I pull away, "I'm sorry. I can't do this right now, not with them laughing at me. I'm so sorry." As I say that I head to the knife throwing station. All of a sudden someone is gripping my arm.

"Cato, what are you doing?"

"Why do you let those girls get to you like that? Why are they laughing? You are beating them after all."

"Cato, it's just that…that…"

"That what?"

"I've never told anyone this, not even my mother, so do you promise not to tell?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, Leah and Cathryn have teased me since the second grade."

"WHY!?"

"Because their family has more money than mine. And we have a good reason not to have as much."

"What reason?" he says sounding genuinely concerned.

"My dad…he…he…died when I was 5."

"Clove, I had no idea."

"Yeah, we told everyone he was working in the Capitol, but he wasn't."

"Oh my gosh, Clove. I am so sorry." He hugs me, and as he says that I begin, for the first time in years because I don't want to look weak, I begin to cry. I hate crying. It makes me feel weak. I've never cried in front of anyone except my mother and here I am crying in front of the whole training center. Cato wraps his arms around me and tries to soothe me. It works, before I know it, I stop crying. He says to me, "It's going to be ok Clove. He's always with you. He can be your inspiration to get to the arena."

"Cato," I say, "what's going to happen if we both go into the arena?" A look of shock crosses his face. He must not have thought about this.

"We'll figure something out."

"I can just throw the competition and let Leah win," I start to say before he interrupts me.

"No. You can't do that."

"Why not? I'm still only sixteen so I can go next year."

"Because what if something happens to you and you can't go next year? Plus if you go this year I can protect you."

"But I don't want you to get hurt protecting me. I'm not worth it. And I don't need protecting, I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

"I know you don't, but you haven't seen the competition yet."

"Whatever. Let's just train for a while," I say as I start walking towards the knives. I leave him standing there, watching me walks away. Eventually he goes to sword fighting. I feel like the only place I can let myself go and be free is at the knife throwing station. Before I know it, everyone is staring at me, even Leah, with her big mouth hanging open. Then, she starts to walk towards me. Shoot, this isn't going to be good. I can tell. Nothing ever ends up well when Leah's involved.

**Cato's POV**

****I can't believe what she's telling me. Her dad has been dead? I don't think her mom works either. That's why I don't see her around town. She's probably working to help her family. What kind of sick twisted people would tease her for that? We talk for a while and when she starts talking about throwing the competition I just lose it. I feel kind of bad later, but when I turn and see her standing at the knife-throwing station, I am in awe and I just stand there watching. Then I see Leah start to walk towards her. Oh no.

**Sorry for the short Cato's POVs! They'll be longer eventually! I know a few of you have been waiting for Cato and Clove's date, and it will be in the next 2-3 chapters. Any ideas for somethings that can happen while they're at the date? Oh, and what do you think is gonna happen with Leah? Reviews are always nice! And encouraging because if I know people are reading this and like it, I feel more inclined to write! My dad is ill right now so it might be a bit longer before I update but I'll try! Love you all and sorry for any mistakes, I went back to school today and it's been a long day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, since I stopped writing for so long, I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than most of the others. I'm hoping to get it to around 1,000+ words or at least close to that.**

**Clove's POV**

Leah comes up to me, and let me just say, she looks furious. Her face is as red as a tomato, her fists are clenched, and her head looks like it's about to explode. Before I know it, her fist collides with my face. "How did that feel you little showoff!?" she screams at me.

I stumble backwards for a moment, not because it hurt, but because it was unexpected. Leah has always been jealous of my throwing, but she's never hit me before! I am so angry I swing at her with all of my power. I hit her nose and I hear a crack, it's broken. Leah screams out in pain and falls to the ground. I start to kick at her sides. I don't care that she's already down and can't hurt me, I can't stop. I feel as if all the anger I've been holding against her my whole life has been inside of a locked box and that box has exploded. People are screaming things I can't understand, I think for me to stop. I'm mid-kick when I feel someone's arms wrap around me and pull me away.

I'm kicking and screaming in this person's arms. Then he whispers in my ear and I know, the mystery person is Cato. "Clove, stop kicking. You won. She's unconscious. She won't bother you anymore. She'll be lucky if she can compete later."

The realization of what I just did sinks in and I instantly stop thrashing. If she can't compete, that almost instantly means that I'll win. No one is even close to my score without her. Yes, I wanted to beat her, but not like this. Not by forfeit. Not because I took all of my anger out on her. I pull away out of Cato's grasp and runs straight into the girls bathroom. There are a few 12 year olds in there and as soon I walk in, they run out screaming. They're scared of me. Good.

**Cato's POV**

As Leah approaches Clove, I know something bad is about to happen. Then as Leah raises her arm to swing I knew my suspicions were right. Then as I hear her scream and call Clove a showoff, I know things just got 10x worse. Clove looks so shocked. Then she punches Leah in the nose and I hear a crack and she falls. Her nose is broken. Clove continues to kick at her even though she's too injured to fight back. Once I see Leah pass out and Clove doesn't stop, I decide to intervene.

I walk over and grab Clove and pull her away from Leah. She was mid-kick and it couldn't find its target, so it got me in the ankle instead. Ow. She has got quite a kick. She's thrashing in my arms so I whisper in her ear, "Clove, stop kicking. You won. She's unconscious. She won't bother you anymore. She'll be lucky if she can compete later."

She must not have known it was me who picked her up before because as soon as she hears my voice her facial expression changes and she stops. She looks deep in thought now, probably in realization about what she just did. I'm too busy staring at her face to grab her as she pulls out of my grasp and runs into the girls bathroom. As soon as she walks in I hear a bunch of high pitch screams and about five 12 year olds run out. I smirk before returning to my training.

**Clove's POV**

I stay in the bathroom for a while, trying to calm down. I pace back and forth, splash water in my face, try breathing techniques, but nothing is working. Finally I just sit down on the nasty bathroom floor. Just as I sit someone walks in. I look up to see my best friend, Shiver, standing there looking at me concerned.

"What was that!? You almost killed her!" she says.

"I don't know. It's like all the anger I've been holding in all these years finally exploded out of me. As much as I hate to say it, it felt good to get all of that out of me."

She sighs and says, "I know you may not like her, but-"

I cut her off. "But!? But what!? She's tortured me since the second grade! She never leaves me alone! Did you know Cato asked me out today? She found out and you know what she did?!"

"No."

"She laughed at me at and called me 'Little Miss Nobody' and laughed about me with Cathryn."

"I'm sorry Clove. You're more than this though. Don't let them get to you like that. They're just jealous that you can care for you and your mom without anyone's help and they need their dad's money to get by."

I shrug. She's probably right. She's also the only one besides my mom and Cato who know my dad is dead on not in the Capital. She's been my best friend forever pretty much. We even live next to each other. As much as I care about her as my friend, I know she won't make it into the arena this year. She's not strong enough and doesn't have the motivation. My motivation is my dad. He always wanted me to be a victor. He used to call me 'Daddy's Little Victor." I smile at the thought.

"Did you just think about your dad?" Shiver asks.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You smiled."

"I always smile."

"Yes, but you have a different smile when you think about your dad. It seems more natural and less like you're forcing yourself to smile."

"Really? Wow. I never knew that."

"Yup. It's how I know when you're truly happy."

"Oh. Why did you come in here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Emma wants to talk to you and Leah. She wants to know how this all started and what exactly happened."

I sit there in shock for a moment. How could I not have seen this coming!? Leah is just going to feed her lies so I get kicked out. I can't believe I was so stupid to fight back! I can't believe I'm going to be stuck in a room with Leah and Emma for who knows how long. I hope I don't end up killing Leah in there. "Ok," I say standing up and walking to the door.

**So how was it? Does it make up for how long I didn't update? I know nothing can make up for that completely, but this is a start right? Anyways, I need you guys to answer a question for me. Would you like it better if I updated with 1,000+ word chapters once a week, or would you like it if I updated 2-4 times a week with around 500+ word chapters? What do you guys want? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please review more to tell me what I can improve on! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in a while, I had my grandmother's birthday party at my house so I had to clean. Urg. Anyways, now that I can update I'm gonna try to make it around 1,000 words. :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Clove's POV**

As I walk to meet Emma and Leah, I can't keep my heart from pounding. What if I get kicked out? I'd be such an embarrassment to my family. My dad would be so disappointed in me if he was here. He always wanted me to win, but he raised me to be fair and to stop when my opponent's down. I did exactly the opposite. When my opponent was down, that just motivated me to fight her more. As much as I hate to say it, I hope she's ok. I walk into Emma's office and see Emma, Leah, her mom, and my mom sitting there. They called my mom!? This must be serious if they called our parents. I know I'm going to lose this fight. My mom will do everything to help me, but no one can ever win an argument against Leah's mom, Karly, AKA Mrs. Mayor. Sometimes I feel like Leah and Cathryn get special because of who their mom is. I know they do, but it's obviously not enough if I'm beating them. For now at least.

I sit across from Leah and next to my mom and say, "Hello. How is everyone?" trying to put on my sweet and innocent act.

"In pain," Leah says while holding ice to her side and a bandage on her nose. Oops?

"Infuriated that my daughter was wrongfully beaten up," Karly says.

"Disappointed," my mother says while looking me in the eyes. I can see the hurt in her eye and know she's thinking about how my dad would feel.

"Curious as to what happened," Emma says.

"She attacked me for no reason!" Leah yells.

"NO REASON!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU PUNCHED ME THEN CALLED ME A SHOW OFF!" I scream while jumping out of my seat.

"Ladies, ladies! Please calm down and be seated! Now how did this all start?" Emma says.

"We just told you," I say somewhat confused.

"No, I mean from the beginning. There has obviously been tension growing for many years," Emma says.

I gulp. I have to come clean and tell everyone what's been going on since the second grade. Everyone stares at me expectantly. Even Leah looks at me as if she's curious to see if I have the guts to say it. "Um...Leah and Cathryn have bullied me since the second grade. They've called me names, sent me mean letters, pushed me, shunned me, told people not to talk to me, spread rumors, basically all the aspects of a bully."

"Liar!" Leah yells.

"Ms. Whatever your name is," Karly begins, "I will not sit here and listen to you say these lies about my daughter!"

"They're not lies," my mother speaks up, "I've seen it. Clove hasn't officially said it to me before, but I've seen the letters. the bruises, heard the rumors, and as a mother, it has been extremely difficult for me."

I sit there utterly speechless. She's known!? And never tried to help!? I guess she was just trying to give me space, but _seriously!?_

"Is all of this true, Leah?" Emma asks.

"Of course not! Why would I do that!?" Leah practically yells.

"Because you've always been jealous of me! And you love to suck the joy out of everyone you meet!" I say.

"That is it! I am leaving and taking both of my daughters with me! We will not put up with this! They can have plenty without being victors. Come on Leah, let's go." Karly says while storming out.

Leah quickly gets up and follows.

"CATHRYN!" I hear Karly yell, "COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING AND NOT COMING BACK! YOU DESERVE BETTER!"

The whole training center looks surprised. Being in The Hunger Games is a huge honor and you'd think the mayor would want her daughters in more than anything. Apparently not.

Everyone looks shocked. Even Emma, who I've never seen have any emotions. We sit there in silence for a few moments before I speak up and say, "Well, if we're done here I'm going to go train." As I say that, I walk out and leave without looking back. As I walk back into the training room I lock eyes with Cato. He looks at me like, _What just happened!? _I shrug and mouth "I'll tell you later." Then I walk back to the knives and continue to train.

I train for a couple hours and before I know it, it's time to go. I leave and get prepared for the lecture from my mom. On the bright side, only two more hours till my date with Cato. My heart skips a beat just thinking about it. He's so amazing. I walk into my house and see my mom sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. I walk in, kick off my shoes, and sit across from her. She looks up from the paper and looks me straight in the eye. She looks very serious and disappointed. Uh-oh.

**OK, I know that wasn't as long as usual, but I just wanted to get a chapter up. I have spring break soon so I will update a lot during then. Who knows, maybe I'll even get a chapter up tomorrow. ;) Reviews are my motivation! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all who reviewed! And thanks to my BFF Karly, who is nothing like the viscous mayor, but equally as scary sometimes. JK! Love ya! I hope to write more soon! I'm beginning to really like writing this story! I think Cato and Clove's date will be in in two more chapters. Things may change though! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I'm tired and wrote this kind of fast. xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have serious writers block for this story. I think I'm gonna start one or two new stories. One will be Hunger Games after Mockingjay, but before they have Katniss and Peeta have kids and things WILL CHANGE from the Epilogue. The other one will most likely be Divergent. Would you guys read them? Which one would you rather see? Review or Private Message your answer! I've been so busy lately. And yeah...here's the story. Just an FYI, most of the story will be Clove's POV with only little bits of Cato's. If you object, please tell me! This chapter won't be too long. Sorry.  
**

**Clove's Mom's POV**

I am so disappointed in Clove. How could she do that!? It goes against everything her father taught her. I wish she would've told me about her issues. I've always hated Karly. Ever since she beat me out to go into the 51st Hunger Games. She thinks she's perfect and has the perfect kids. Well if they're so perfect then why is Clove beating them? Oh yeah I know. They're not as perfect as she thinks they are! UGH! It sickens me that she's our mayor. The only reason she beat me was because she broke into my house one night and broke my arm! I hear the door open and look up from the newspaper I was kinda reading. Lecture time.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

"Sit," my mother says nodding towards the empty seat across from her.

As I sit I say, "Mom, I'm so sor-"

"Save it Clove," she cuts me off. "You have no idea how disappointed I am in you. How could you do that?"

"How could I do that!? Hm, maybe because I finally got sick of the constant tormenting! And where were you during all of this!? NOWHERE AND I WOULD UNDERSTAND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU, BUT KNOW THAT I KNOW YOU KNEW IT HURTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO HELP ME!?" I scream.

"I was trying to give you space Clove! I thought you would tell me. I thought you trusted me more."

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU PROUD! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED! YES I KNOW DAD WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED! DON'T YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME SICK?!"

"Clove, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Just forget it," I say as I walk up to my room to get ready for my date.

After I shower and dry my hair I curl my hair and get dressed in a simple knee-length light blue dress. I put on a little make-up. Just enough to make my eyes pop. I walk downstairs and wait for Cato to arrive.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

As soon as I get home from training I walk straight up to my room to get ready. I shower quickly and get dressed. Just some simple clothes. Jeans and a button-down shirt. I quickly leave the house before I get attacked with questions from my parents. I'm planning on going to a nice restaurant then to the park to take a late-night walk.

I walk up to her door and knock. She quickly answers the door. I am in shock. She looks absolutely stunning.

"Hi Cato," she says.

"H-h-hi. You look amazing," I say.

She blushes a little and says, "Aw. Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise," I say as I take her hand and begin to walk away.

"BYE MOM!" she screams as we leave. I can faintly hear her mom yelling to have her home by 10. Ok. Good to know. Tonight is going to be _perfect._

**So, how'd you like it? Did you like the short Clove's mom's POV? Be excited! The date is coming up! Next chapter! Woo! I probably won't update for a while. My grandpa has to have more surgery. They are going to take his bladder out and construct a new one for him out oh his bowels. This is the only way to fully ensure all the cancer is gone. This is going to be extremely painful for him and he'll be in the hospital for a while. Plus, next Saturday I get to see Taylor Swift in concert! WOO! I'm so excited! Any hate reviews on Taylor and I swear you will not like me anymore. Ok, well bye! I hope you decide to read my new stories! The chapters won't be as long anymore too. I'll do shorter chapters more often now. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, be amazed. New chapters two days in a row! And starting Tuesday I'll (hopefully) have more free time! Tomorrow is my last day of catechism and yesterday I has m Social Studies Olympiad competition so I won't have anymore practices! My school got fifth place. :/ Oh well. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Remember, they're gonna be shorter chapters now!**

**Clove's POV**

As soon as I hear a knock at the door I spring up from my chair and answer it. I hope that doesn't make me sing stalkerish. That wouldn't be good or attractive _at all._ As soon as I see him I am stunned by how much he has cleaned up. He looks _very_ handsome.

"Hi Cato," I say.

"H-h-hi. You look amazing," he says.

He seems nervous. I wonder if it's because he's excited or he's regretting his decision to ask me out. I can feel a blush spreading across my face as I say, "Aw. Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise," he says while taking my hand and starts to walk away.

"BYE MOM!" I scream as we're leaving so she knows I'm gone. I'm still mad at her, but she deserves to know that I won't be home so she doesn't freak out. I can hear her yelling for me to be home by 10. Ugh. She still treats my like a 12 year old sometimes. I push all thoughts of my mother out of my head. I will _not_ let her ruin this date for me.

A few minutes later we arrive at a restaurant. I've never been here before but it looks expensive. I hope he isn't planning to spend too much on me. He must see the look on my face because he quickly says, "Don't worry. I'm friends with the owner's son. I get a 50% discount."

"Oh. Ok," I say. That makes me feel a little better. I'm still extremely nervous.

We walk over to a table and sit down. I look at the menu and am shocked by all the selection. My eyes widen when I see that they have ribs. I haven't had ribs since my dad died. Cato must've seen my eyes widen because he laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Your reaction to whatever you just saw. What did you see?" He says.

"Ribs."

"Oooh. Their ribs are delicious. I get them every time. The meat peels right off the bone."

"Oh my God. That sounds amazing."

"It is. Is that what you're going to get?"

"YES!"

At that lots of people turn to stare at me. I didn't care what any of them thought until a few people stick out. Leah, Cathryn, Karly, and Karly's husband, Snake. _NO! Not them! Anyone but them! Why are they here!? They're going to ruin my date! _I think as soon as I see them. Well this will be interesting.

**OMG! I got up another full chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I'm sorry this one is like SUPER short, but it's better than nothing right?! Anyways, I would've written more but I have stuff to do. There is a SLIGHT possibility I will have time to write another one in a couple hours. Do not hold this against me if I can't! Quick question! Has anyone read the Shatter Me series? If you haven't you TOTALLY should! It's amazing! Anyways, I was on Tumblr (You guys should follow me. My name is taylorswiftisdivergent) yesterday and I saw a post of a tweet that Tahereh Mafi (The author) tweeted that said they have a name for the third book but they won't tell us! I'm like, "NO! It's Allegiant all over again!" Speaking of Allegiant, what do you think of the title? I was leaning towards Convergent but this is ok! Anyways, review please! Reviews are my main motivation because then I know people actually read and care about my story! Bye! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Revised)

**This chapter is dedicated to the real Karly. She's one of my best friends and my biggest inspiration while writing this story because she constantly bugs me for more. So ya know how Clove's mom said she always hated Karly? Well at like 10pm last night I get a message. I check it and it's a really creepy picture from Karly. She sent it then said, "Goodnight (:" I reply like "O_O". Then this is the rest of our conversation. Karly: "You said you always hated me. MHAHAHAHA revenge is mine (:" Me: "That wasn't me! It was Clove's mom!" Karly: Then you should pass that message on to her." Me: "xD I love our conversations." Karly: "Me too." Me: ":3" Karly: "I have another." *le sends picture of zombified Mitt Romney* Sweet dreams!" xD Love ya Karly! This one is for you!  
**

**Cato's POV**

As soon as I see Karly, Leah, Snake, and Cathryn I immediately regret coming here. How was I supposed to know they'd be here? I look over at Clove and she looks terrified.

"Hey," I say while gently touching her arm, "it'll be ok. Just ignore them and don't look over there."

"Ok," she quietly says while turning and looking away from them.

**Clove's POV**

As soon as I look away our food arrives. The smell fills our table and I instantly dig in. This is the best food I've ever tasted. It is so tender and delicious. As I eat I think of how Cato's hand on my arm felt. I could've sworn I felt a shock. I really do like him.

**Karly's POV**

I hate the fact that I had to pull Leah and Cathryn out of training for good. I know that they bullied Clove. I told them too. I did everything I could to make sure her mother wouldn't go into the arena. I thought it would be great for one or both of my daughters to follow in my footsteps. Then I noticed Clove. She looks _just _like her mother did. She also looked very tough and determined. I needed a way to make her break. It's not like I could've done it myself though. I'm the mayor and if someone would've found out I would've been forced out of office. Plus, it wouldn't look right to see a grown woman tormenting a teenage girl.

To get my mind off of this I decide to go out for a nice dinner with my family. Mid-way through our meal I hear a laugh. I turn to see Clove and...CATO!? No, this can't be happening! Cato's dad made a deal with me! he said if I let him be in charge of our military section that he'd make sure his son ends up with Leah! Why is he with her!? Cato touches her arm then they both look away.

I lean over the table and whisper to the girls, "I need you to go ruin that date. Do whatever it takes. I don't care if we get banned from the restaurant."

They look over at each other, grin, then turn to me and simultaneously say, "Ok."

**Leah's POV**

_HER!?_ WITH_ HIM!? _WHAT!? Why does he like Clove!? Ugh! When my mom told Cathryn and I to sabotage the date I instantly know what I'm going to do. I grab Cathryn's arm and drags her into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" she says.

"I have a plan on how to make Clove the most miserable," I say.

"What is it?"

I tell her my plan. By the look in her eye I know she loves it.

"That...is...genius!" she says.

"I know right! This will show her not to mess with us."

"I can't believe she thought she could take Cato from you. It's not like you ever had him, bu-"

I death glare her and she shuts up. He is mine. My mom made a deal with his dad. We will end up together. I don't care what I have to do. This is going to be great.

**Clove's POV**

At one point when Cato isn't looking I glance over at Leah and the rest of her rotten family. I see Karly bent over the table whispering to Leah and Cathryn. Great. Wicked Witches 1, 2, and 3 and three are plotting. This is so not how I pictured this date turning out.

Cato clears his throat and I look back to see him watching me. I wasn't as careful as I thought. Shoot.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" he asks.

I shrug and say, "I can't help it. I keep thinking they're plotting against me."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they hate me."

"So? You always think they're plotting against you."

"Because they almost always are! Look at them! They're hunched over the table whispering!"

We both glance over and I see Leah dragging Cathryn into the bathroom. Wonderful.

Cato sees my look and says, "They probably just had to pee. Don't all girls go to the bathroom together?"

I laugh a little. All boys think the same. "Not all the time, but a lot."

"See! You have no proof they're plotting!"

"If something happens to me can I say, 'I told you so'?"

"If it'll make you feel better."

I make a funny face of satisfaction and he laughs. I love his laugh. It's so soothing to me. Just then I hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see Leah and Cathryn.

"Well what a coincidence! Who would've thought we'd see you two here!?" Leah says.

Cato looks kinda angry, but the look quickly flees as he replies with, "I know. I didn't know this restaurant had dogs running loose."

Leah looks shocked. I don't really think Cathryn is paying attention. All I know is that that was the best comeback I have ever heard.

"Well I didn't know they let ugly, poor, nobodys in here," she says glaring at me.

I try to ignore her but I loose all my patience when she says, "It's not like she can pay for her meal. Unless you're paying which would just make her a filthy gold digger."

"Why don't you go back to your table Leah? I'm sure they're all hungry waiting for their pig to arrive."

The look on her face is priceless. She looks like someone slapped her across the face with a fish.

"Well at least my dad actually cares about me! Where is yours? Oh yeah. He's in the Capital. He's probably cheating on your mom," Leah says.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I scream.

Cato stops me from jumping out of my seat and says, "Clove, calm down. Just rel-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO RELAX! I WILL NOT LET THEM STAND HERE AND CRITICIZE MY DAD!" I scream almost in tears.

"Don't let them get to you like that," he says.

"Aw. How cute. You're defending her, How much is her mom paying you to go out with her?" Leah says.

"Nothing, I just like her," Cato says.

"Yeah. Sure. Why would you like her? It hurts my eyes just looking at her." Leah says.

"Because she's beautiful, smart, and a better fighter and person than you will ever be," he replies. Does he really think those things?

"You keep thinking that. The only reason she'll be going into the Games instead of me is because my mom doesn't want me to be part of that rigged system," says Leah

"Is that why your mom got in? Because it's rigged? That must be the way. It seems like the only possible answer," Cato says. I smirk.

Leah laughs and looks over my head. Before I know it, Cathryn is behind me and dumping her spaghetti all over me.

** Longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you're happy Karly. I worked really hard on this. I've been writing for three hours! How'd you guys like the multiple POVs? I know most of them were short, but I thought it would be interesting. Anyways, I'm tired. Goodnight my Clovlies! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! I should be cleaning right now, but I figured I'd do this. I would be cleaning because I'm having a sleepover for my 13th birthday party tomorrow. My friend Karly said she wouldn't come unless I updated. xD So I am even though I know she wasn't serious. This won't be a super long chapter because I really do need to clean more. Sorry for any typos, my computer's keyboard is acting weird. Now I bring you, ****_The Food Fight._**

**Clove's POV**

Is that _spaghetti_!? _On my head!?_ That's it. I am done with all their crap. Cato is too shocked to stop me this time. I grab one of my ribs, stand up, and stick it right on Leah's cheek. The sauce is so thick that the rib sticks right on her face. Then I grab another one and turn to Cathryn. Instead of sticking it to her face, I smear one side of the rib's sauce all over her fancy, expensive dress. Then I flip it and stick the saucy side right where her low cut dress starts so it's on her breasts.

"AH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Leah screams.

"EW! BARBECUE BOOBS!" Is what Cathryn says. Then she takes her finger and wipes some of the sauce and licks her finger. "Mmmm. This is good sauce."

Cathryn's reaction was...different than I expected. She's not the smartest person in the world by a long shot. I start laughing hysterically.

"THAT. IS. IT!" Leah screams at me as she picks up some soup off of some random person's table and throws it onto me.

I yell, "OW! THAT BURNS!" as the hot soup touches my skin. That's gonna leave a burn mark. Cato, finally coming to his senses, jumps up and runs away. He'd better be getting security otherwise he will be the first person I kill in the arena. While I stand there distracted for a split second, Leah takes this time to her advantage and grabs someone else's food. Before I know it she is shoving shrimp down my bra. How classy.

"I HATE SHRIMP!" I scream as I run over, grabs some ice cream and shove it down her bra. Let's see how she likes it!

"COLD COLD COLD!" She screams. I notice that Cathryn is gone. She's probably afraid. Leah grabs the salad dressing and sprays it all over me, but she also misses a lot so it hits other people. Big oops for her. I'm just about to throw some cake at her when I feel a hand on my arm. I spin around and see Cato.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Cato. I just lost control. I'm sorry if I get you banned," I say as tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"It's ok Clove. Calm down. Security is on their way," he says.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM," Leah says as she lunges at me. I scream as she tackles me to the ground and holds a steak knife to my throat. My eyes widen. Leah punches me and the last thing I say before I pass out is, "No. He's mine." Then everything goes black.

**Cato's POV**

When I run to get security I bump into someone I did not expect to see. "Dad!?" I say incredulously.

"Cato? What are you doing here?" he says.

"I'm on a date. Why are you here?"

"I'm at a buisness meeting. Why are you running around here like a maniac?"

"Uh..."

"Cato, tell me."

"Mydatekindagotinafoodfight."

"What?"

"My date got in a food fight and I was going to get security."

"Where is she?"

"Follow me" I say running back to Clove.

When I get there she is about to throw cake at Leah. I grab her arm. She turns to me and says, "I-I-I-I'm sorry Cato. I just lost control. I'm sorry if I get you banned," tears obviously about to spill. I reassure her that everything is ok. Next thing I know Leah is screaming and tackling her. Then she holds a knife to Clove's throat and punches her. I shove Leah off Clove, not caring to be gentle, then try to wake her up. After 15 minutes her eyes flutter open. By then my dad and some of his colleagues are there.

**Clove's POV**

When I finally wake up there is talking all around me. My head hurts. My eyes land on Cato and I smile a little.

"Hey," I croak out.

"Hi," he says. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"That's understandable. There's some people who work with my dad who want to talk to you."

"Ok," I say sitting up.

Some guy walks up to me and says, "Hello Clove."

I can't believe it. I sit there and stare at the man in shock. After what seems like forever I finally say, "D-D-Dad?"

**AH HA! You like my twist at the end!? Her dad is alive! WOO! I was bored so I threw in some drama. Thanks to Karly for giving me an idea for Cathryn's reaction! Also, thank you to my friend Destinee for saying this was good are reassuring me that I'm not a failure. Sorry for the short chapter! If I don't start cleaning soon my mom is gonna _FLIP_ OUT on me! Till next time! Bye my lovely Clovlies! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, judging by all my reviews I'm guessing my ending worked! Did ya like it? Some of the reviews I got *cough* Karlson *cough* were HILARIOUS! Thank you to all who reviewed! It made my day! Thank you TheOneAndOnlyClove for reviewing, favoriting, and following me and the story! It means a lot! So I'm guessing you just want me to end the Author's Note so you can read. Here goes Chapter 10! (Sorry if it's short or sucks. I'm tired, babysitting, and watching tv.**

**Short Cato's POV**

Did she just say _dad!?_ I thought her dad was dead! Judging by her reaction, she did too. This is big news. How!? Just as I finish thinking about how this is all possible, I see Clove stand up and run as fast as she can out of the restaurant. I stand up to chase after her, but my dad grabs my arm and says, "Cato, don't. Let her family figure this out on their own."

I turn my head to try to see Clove, but all I see is her dad running out after her.

**Clove's POV**

I sit there is complete and absolute shock. How is this possible!? My dad is dead! At least that's what I thought, but I'm positive this is him. He has the same eye color, hair color, and the same scar right above his eyebrow from when I was little and accidentally stabbed him with one of my toys. I've always felt bad about that, but not anymore! Does he know what I've gone through since he left!? I stand up and bolt out the door.

I see Cato stand up and try to follow, but his dad grabs him. I feel bad for leaving him alone on our date, but I need to get to the bottom of this. I refuse to cry until I get home and no one can see. I decide to take a shortcut through some side streets. Not too long after I turn back onto the main streets, I notice someone is following me. Shoot.

I turn the wrong direction into another side street hoping to confuse my follower. My heart is pounding and I am sweating. I'm terrified of this person catching me. I turn right and realize I just turned onto a dead end street. Oh no. I start to climb the fence when I feel a hand on my ankle. I scream as I get pulled down. I immediately start crying as I fall. Instead of hitting the cement like I expected, I am caught and pulled to someone's chest. I look up and see my dad. I struggle to get out of his hold, but he's too strong. I eventually give up and sob.

"Shhhh... It's ok Clove. You're ok. I won't hurt you. You're safe," I hear my dad say. I haven't heard his voice in years. I forgot how soothing it was. I begin to calm down as I feel him start walking.

**Clove's Dad's POV**

As soon as I laid my eyes on the girl unconscious on the floor, I immediately recognized her as my daughter, Clove. A couple years ago I chose to become a Peacekeeper in District 11. I know she thought I was dead because I faked my own death. I got relieved from my duties as a Peacekeeper last week and was thrilled to come home and surprise them. This was _not_ how I expected seeing my daughter for the first time in years. She's covered in food. What happened? She opens her eyes. I forgot that she has my eyes. I missed her so much. She talks to her date, a young man named Cato I believe. She sits up so I figure it's as good a time as ever to go up to her.

"Hello, Clove," I say.

She stares at me in shock and finally stutters out, "D-D-Dad?!"

She just sits there and stares. After a few moments she gets up and sprints out of the building. I immediately follow. She's running pretty fast for someone of her age and size. I'm faster though. Within a couple seconds I am a few yards behind her. She glances back and sees me. Then she starts running in the opposite direction of the house. Either she's scared, or she doesn't know it's me. Probably both.

She turns into a street that I remember is a dead end. Perfect, I can get to her. I get to her as she's climbing the fence. She's almost to high for me to reach, but I am able to grab her ankle. She screams and cries and I pull her down. I hold her to me and try to calm her down. I say soothing words to her. I eventually start to walk home when she calms down a little.

As I walk in the house and put Clove down I hear my wife, Wonder, start yelling, "CLOVE! I JUST GOT A CALL FROM THE MAYOR! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH-" She stops as soon as she sees me. "Derek? Is that really you?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Wonder," I say. A huge smile breaks out on her face as she drops whatever she is holding and runs to me. I pick her up and spin hug her.

"I'm so glad you're back," she says.

**Clove's POV**

As he carries me home a thousand thoughts go through my head. _What? How? When? Is this possible?_ I stay silent the entire time. My mom is going to flip when she finds out about the food fight and my dad. When we walk home my dad sets me down. Immediately my mom starts screaming. I kinda block her out though. She walks in and sees my dad.

"Derek? Is that really you?" she asks with tears in her eyes. Is she crying? I haven't seen her die since we found out my dad 'died' or we thought died.

"Yes, it's me, Wonder," he say. A huge smile breaks out on her face as she drops whatever she is holding and runs to dad. He spin hugs her as she says that she's glad he's back.

"Wait, back? You knew he wasn't dead?" I say barely audible.

"Yes, I knew he wasn't dead," my mother says with guilt in her eyes.

**DUN DUN DUN! Her mom always knew! Why would she lie? Why would they fake her dad's death? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are HUGE motivation! so far I have 32 reviews, if I get to 40 I will update that day, otherwise I will update whenever I have time. Love you all! Bye my Clovlies! **


	11. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys. Sorry, but this isn't an update. I have absolutely no idea what to do with this story right now. I'm going to take a break from writing this story for a while. Here's what will happen though. When ever I get a little idea I will type it down. The next update will be my biggest chapter for this story so far. **

**I will be starting a new story though. I'm trying to decide between a Katniss and Peeta story, and Four and Tris story (Divergent), a Juliette and Warner (Shatter Me series) story, and a Clary and Jace (Mortal Instruments) story. **

**Again, I'm so sorry! If you have any ideas for this story to help me, I am TOTALLY up for suggestions! Also, if you want to read one of the stories I have above, review saying the one you want and I'll write the one with the most votes! Love you all! Please be patient with me! Especially you, Karly!**

**Love,**

**Natalie/FourTris12354**

**PS: I'm changed my username! It is Fandoms-Girl now! **


End file.
